Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a touch panel, a display device having the same, and a method of manufacturing the touch panel.
Description of the Related Technology
A touch panel is an input device formed over a display device. A user can make a selection of an icon or area displayed on the display device by touching the desired icon or area with a handheld object (e.g., a stylus) or one or more fingers. The display device recognizes the position of the touch selection via the touch panel and receives content using the position of the selection as an input signal. The display device can change the displayed image in response to the input signal.
The popularity of touch panels has been on the rise since their introduction due to their advantageous feature of not requiring a separate input capability such as a keyboard, and/or a mouse. This is of particular importance with the widespread adoption of computing devices.
Accordingly, touch panels have become a common type of input for display devices. Touch panels are formed on a display panel for displaying images, and can detect information regarding a touch input position after receiving the touch input from a user.